Let me show you that I care
by aficionada-de-libros
Summary: "Ada? What does 'care' mean?" ... There are many ways to show someone that you care, with and without words, as the elves and men of Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Gondor will discover. - Ten independent, non-chronological one-shots on the theme of caring. No romance, but loads of fluff, friendship, and family.
1. Paying attention

_**A/N: Welcome to my new LOTR fic. I am still delighted at the attention that my first attempt at this fandom received ("Home Truths" ... shameless self-promotion, I know). Then I had an invasion of aimless plot bunnies. So I looked for a suitable prompt series to tame them, and I found something online (see disclaimer).**_

 _ **There will be ten independent one-shots in this series featuring elves and humans from A like Aragorn to T like Thranduil. Some will be a little sad, some funny, and most of them fluffy, with a good dose of hurt/comfort, because that's just my thing. I've already written more than half of them, so I hope I will be able to post regularly once a week. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **General warnings: I rate all my fics T on principle, even though most of them are probably just K+. There will be no romance of any sort, just friendship, bromance in some cases, and family love. It might be wise to keep a tissue box handy, and some treats for the plot bunnies, because they've done so well.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The prompts for this series are from an online article by Brianne McDonald entitled "10 simple ways to show your significant other you care". I liked the idea and thought it works just as well for friends and family. So the copyright for the prompts lies with Ms McDonald, and her article was posted on .**_

 _ **The characters in this work of fiction were created by J.R.R. Tolkien and put on the screen by Peter Jackson and Co. I'm just playing with them, and the only profit I make is my pleasure in writing and your reviews.**_

 **Let me show you that I care**

 **1\. Pay attention.**

"I swear to you, if you die, I will find a way to come after you just so I can tell you how much I hate you for dying!" The effect of the harsh words was somewhat mitigated by two facts: one, that the addressee was unconscious, and two, that the speaker's voice was strangled with tears.

"Elrond said you might be able to hear me, despite everything," the elf continued, squeezing the cold hand a little, as if to command the attention of the still and pale form in the bed. "But what does it matter? Even if you can hear me, you are probably tuning out my voice ... like you always do." A little sniff. "Do you know how much I hate it when you do that? You might think I don't notice, but I do."

With gentle fingers the elf sitting on the edge of the bed massaged the limp arm. Elrond had said it would be beneficial to stimulate circulation. "Most of the time I don't really mind. Even _I_ am sometimes bored with the endless reports and meetings. But when I try to tell you something that is important to me – like when I ask you to be careful out there and not take any unnecessary risks – and you just dismiss it by ignoring me, it really hurts." The elf rested the motionless arm in his lap, bracing it with his own forearm. A lone tear fell on the smooth, cold skin of the muscular hand that was so still, it just felt _wrong_.

"Right now, though, I'd prefer if you were awake to roll your eyes at me and ignore me." He lifted the hand to his chest and pressed it against his heart. "So please don't die. And just for once, _listen_ to me and wake up."

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

Erestor felt a little unsettled. All through the council meeting, Glorfindel's eyes had not once left his face. And it was not even an exception anymore. This had been going on for two weeks now. The Balrog Slayer's attention never seemed to waver when it came to the Chief Councillor, regardless of how boring the subject matter. It was almost worrying.

"Is there anything the matter, Glorfindel?" he finally asked when the meeting was over and they were the last ones in the room. He studied his best friend's face closely, anxiously looking for any signs that the Golden Warrior might be suffering from some adverse aftereffect of his life-threatening injuries and subsequent week-long unconsciousness. "Are you quite well?"

Glorfindel smiled, shaking his head a little. "I am well, Erestor. But I thank you for your concern."

Suddenly Erestor understood. He sank back down into his chair, blanching more rapidly than any elf should. "You heard me!" he whispered.

His best friend crouched down in front of him, looking up at him earnestly. "I did. And I am so sorry that you felt dismissed. That was never my intention. I realise I have never shown it, and this is something I regret deeply, but I value and cherish your concern for me. It may be selfish, but it makes me feel like I matter to you, and that is a wonderful feeling, my friend." Glorfindel's voice had dropped to a whisper, but Erestor heard him clearly enough.

The Chief Councillor reached out and put his hands on the Golden Warrior's shoulders. "You matter to a lot of people, Glorfindel," he replied softly.

The next thing he knew, Erestor found himself being hugged by the Gondolin elf, and warm breath brushed against his ear with words he would hold dear forever: "But they are not my best friend."

 _ **A/N2: Saturday housecleaning tip: The best way to remove dust from the review button is to press it and leave a quick note. Cheers!**_


	2. Showing interest

_**A/N: Thank you for your response to chapter 1, all you lovely lurkers, followers, favouriters, as well as the first and so far only reviewer.**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: none. Just the tender beginnings of what in my headcanon is a beautiful friendship.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Prompts not mine, characters not mine. Just playing with them, because it's fun.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 **Let me show you that I care  
**

 **2\. Take a sincere interest in the things the other one really cares about.**

"Why is this so important to you?" Legolas asked, sitting back on his heels after he finished driving nails into another neat row of floorboards.

"What do you mean?" the Steward of Gondor replied, a little absent-minded as he pondered how to best attach the wall panels around the window.

"Building a house."

Faramir half turned to him, still holding up a panel against the wall, the hammer in his other hand suspended in mid-air. "Well, Éowyn and I will need a place to live, will we not?" he said, smiling a little, but also wondering where the sudden question was coming from. They had worked side by side for weeks now, but Legolas had never once questioned the reason. Faramir had simply asked him for help with the woodwork, and the elf had simply agreed.

Legolas cocked his head a little, trying to phrase his question in the right way. He didn't want Faramir to think he resented helping him, because he didn't. In fact, he quite enjoyed working alongside this gentle yet strong man who had as many facets under his taciturn exterior as the surface of a forest brook sparkling in the sunlight. He liked Faramir very much. The man fascinated him, and he looked forward to getting to know him better in the years to come, when they would be living as neighbours in Ithilien. So Legolas chose his words and tone carefully when he clarified his question. "Yes, of course you need a house. But why is it so important to you to build it with your own hands? Surely you have builders in the city who would be glad of the work? And you have so many other important matters to attend to as the Steward of Gondor. Does this not take more time away from you that you would rather spend with your wife-to-be?"

"Ah. Yes, well ..." The man sat down on a stack of wood and wiped his sweaty forehead. He saw the sincere curiosity in Legolas' eyes and suspected that this was probably something foreign to the Prince of Mirkwood. Throughout his long life, Legolas had known only war and fighting and seemed to know very little about domesticity. This was something Faramir could certainly relate to. At times, however, he had the impression that Legolas was somewhat baffled to have survived it all, never expecting to and thus never planning ahead very much. And the elf seemed to never have entertained thoughts of marrying and starting a family. So Faramir tried to explain what was so obvious to him that he had never even questioned the reasons behind it. "Well, it is a ritual of sorts."

"A ritual?" Now Legolas looked even more curious. Apparently without realising it, he put away his hammer and scooted a little closer to Faramir.

"Yes. You know, if a man takes a wife, he needs to give her a home. And building it with his own two hands ... well, it shows that he can _really_ provide for her, and is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she is provided for," Faramir explained patiently.

Legolas listened, captivated. Then he smiled, a fond little smile that lit up his face. "You just sounded like my father," he mused.

Faramir, having heard the most colourful tales about the great Elvenking, looked dubious. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The elf's smile widened. "A very good thing," he said softly.

Satisfied, Faramir nodded and rose to attack the next set of panels. Before he started hammering, though, he glanced back over his shoulder to look at Legolas. "Thank you for helping me with this. You did not have to."

Legolas shook his head. "You are my friend, and this is important to you," he simply said before going outside to fetch more floor boards.

Amazed, Faramir followed him with his eyes. He knew how exceedingly rare it was for elves to choose anyone as their friend who was not elf-kind as well. Of course he was aware that Legolas and Aragorn were very close friends – brothers, almost – and that the elf prince had a very interesting friendship with the dwarf Gimli, but this seemed to be a huge exception to the rule. So to be called "friend" by one who guarded his heart so closely that he seemed downright lonely at times was the last thing Faramir had expected. He was still frozen in surprise when Legolas returned, put down the fresh stack of boards, and knelt to continue his work.

Before the noise of hammer against nail started again, however, Faramir called out to the elf. "Legolas?"

The Firstborn looked up, still a gentle smile on his fair face. "Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend."


	3. Gifts and tokens of affection

_**A/N: A big thank you to all who read and reviewed. I know I said "once a week", but I had a trying day and was in need of some fluff. The only thing I ask in return are your thoughts on this new chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Warnings: see chapter 1. Also: Major fluff alert!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Prompts not mine, characters not mine. I just love playing with them.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **3\. Give little gifts or tokens of affection.**

 _This week is going to be endless_ , Thranduil decided when he dragged himself back to his quarters after a day full of trade negotiations. And this was only the first day. Audiences. Inspections. More trade negotiations. Meetings. Consultations. Reports. And then the impending visit of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien next week. Who knew what they actually wanted. They never visited just because they felt like it. The Elvenking sighed. Elrond's most recent offer to spend a few months in Imladris suddenly appeared doubly tempting, and Thranduil briefly considered taking his young son and running for the peace and quiet of the Hidden Valley.

 _Ai, Legolas_. He had not spent time with his little elfling all day, and now it was too late to do anything about it. Soundlessly cracking open the door to Legolas' room, the great king approached the child's bed on tiptoes, kneeling down beside it and reaching out to gently stroke the soft cheek. _"Le melin"_ , he whispered his love for his son and pressed a feather-light kiss to the golden hair. Then he reached into the folds of his robes and pulled a small object from a hidden pocket. It was a carving of a sparrow, worked by himself in a few sleepless nights the week before, when he was pondering strategies for the protection of the borders of his kingdom. The wood was smooth and even and warm, painted in delicate colours to make the figure strikingly life-like. Thranduil knew his son held a special love for the plain little birds, just like his wife had.

With a soft sigh, the king placed the carving on the elfling's pillow, and with another gentle kiss to the small head, quietly left the room.

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

The next evening, Thranduil managed to get away from a particularly boring council meeting just long enough to tuck Legolas in and tell him a bedtime story. The elfling happily fell asleep sprawled on the king's chest, and it broke his father's heart that he had to put him back under the covers and return to the mind-numbing discussion of petty court matters. Fortunately Legolas did not stir. He just curled his little hand more tightly around the wooden sparrow and slept on.

When Thranduil retired to his quarters many hours later, he was surprised to find something on his bedside table that had not been there earlier in the day. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a raspberry pastry. It had a note attached which was mostly written in Galion's elegant hand but started and ended with Legolas' somewhat awkwardly shaped letters: _"DEAR ADA, I saved this for you, because Galion said you didn't get any for pudding today. LE MELIN."_

Smiling, the Elvenking whispered, "I love you, too, my little Greenleaf," before picking up the pastry and sinking his teeth into the sweet treat with a moan of delight.

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

Thus the week went on. A funny story with hand-drawn pictures for Legolas. Sweetly fragrant sprigs of jasmine from the late Queen's garden for Thranduil. A brush holder carved in the shape of a squirrel for the elfling who enjoyed painting and drawing just as much as his father. (The delegation from Dale did not need to know that his frown of utter concentration was directed at the woodwork he was doing under the table rather than their latest trade agreements.)

But the week was long, and Legolas was increasingly loath to let his father disappear for another endless day. Thranduil did not fare much better.

On the sixth night, the Elvenking turned down the covers on his bed just to find his nightshirt missing. Too tired to think about whether it was laundry day and the maid had maybe forgotten to put out a fresh one, he simply discarded his robes and crawled into bed in his undertunic. The mystery was solved the next morning when he went to wake Legolas and found the sleeping elfling clinging to the missing nightshirt, his nose buried in the comforting smell of his father. Thranduil had to blink a few times against the moisture that blurred his sight. That morning, he took some extra time to cuddle his son and have breakfast with him, just the two of them.

Midnight found the king once more returning to his chambers, somewhat relieved in the knowledge that at least Galadriel's and Celeborn's visit the following week would not interfere with his time with Legolas. He lit a candle on his desk and went to pour himself a last glass of wine when the open door to his bedroom caught his eye. Strange. This door was never left open. During the day, it was for privacy, and during the nights it was out of his fear of someone catching him unawares when, in times of great exhaustion, his face wound became visible in his sleep. He went to investigate ... and promptly forgot about the wine. Curled around his pillow and snuggled into his covers there was Legolas, peacefully walking in Elven dreams.

Thranduil briefly turned back to blow out the candle before he quickly changed into his newly retrieved nightshirt and slipped under the covers. With a sigh of contentment he carefully pulled his elfling against his chest and ran a comforting hand over the golden head when the child stirred. " _Ada_ ", Legolas mumbled sleepily. "I wanted to bring you something so you wouldn't feel so lonely, but I didn't know what ... so I brought myself."

"Oh, my little Greenleaf, that's the best!" the Elvenking whispered, unashamed of the single tear that escaped his eye. "Thank you so much for coming!"

Legolas turned and wrapped his little arms and legs around his father in a tight hug. "You're better than all gifts on _Arda_!" he declared and proceeded to fall back asleep, never hearing his father's reply but smiling all the same:

"So are you, my little leaf. So are you."


	4. Being lazy together

_**A/N: Thank you for your response to the last chapter, especially the guest reviewer. I'll admit I'm a bit in love with daddy Thranduil/elfling Legolas, too. Now, to cheer myself up on a grey November day, I'll treat you and myself to some Thranduil-and-Elrond friendship goodness. As always, please let me know what you think. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, even if it's short.**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: none. Maybe a little fluff and silliness.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see chapter 1-3. I own nothing apart from the random ideas in my head.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **4\. Perfect being lazy together into a fine, seamless art.**

"Elrond?" A blue eye opened lazily, squinting into the sun.

"Mmh?" The elf lord did not even think of opening his eyes. He was much too comfortable lying there on the grassy bank of the little lake, doing _nothing._

"Does anyone know where we are?" _(This is too good to be true. Do we really get to spend a whole day away from everything?)_

"Erestor, probably. He always knows." _(And he will not tell, even if he has to take on all of Imladris. He knows how badly we need this.)_

"But you didn't tell anyone?" _(I can't believe you are doing this for me ... and with me.)_

"No. Did you?" _(I know you worry about your son. I would understand if you told him.)_

"No." _(For the first time in years, Legolas is completely healthy and happy. For the first time in years, I dare to loosen my grip a little.)_ The Elvenking closed his eyes again, drinking in the sunlight and the sweet, fresh air of the glorious summer's day. Then, an almost sleepy mumble: "Do you think we should have?" _(I do not want Legolas to worry about me. He has done that for far too long.)_

"Naaah." _(I see no reason to worry. Just relax.)_

Blue eyes snapping open and a blond head whipping around. " _Naaah?_ Who are you, and what have you done to Elrond?"

An amused snort ... a sound the Elvenking had not heard from his friend in centuries. "Shuddup, Thranduil."

Silence. Then, several moments later:

"Elrond?" A gentle, almost timid bid for attention. _(I am so glad you are here with me. I felt so alone for so long ...)_

"Mmh?" _(I am here, whenever you need me.)_

"This is perfect." _(Thank you.)_


	5. Daring to disagree

_**A/N: Back for more? Well, here's the next chapter. No fluff this time, but a heap of angst. Enjoy!**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: angst.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I own nothing apart from the random ideas in my head.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **5\. Occasionally talk about your problems. Don't be afraid to have differing opinions about things.**

"Elladan! ... Elladan, come now. Do not run away!" A quick leap down the last three steps of the stairway brought Elrohir close enough to his twin to grab his arm.

His brother promptly shook his hand off and spun around, eyes blazing in anger. "What is it now?"

Undeterred, Elrohir pulled him around the corner into a secluded part of the garden and onto the next best bench. "Please, brother. Let us talk about this."

Elladan bristled, although he did not withdraw again. "What is there to talk about, _brother_?" The irritation in his voice was now laced with a hint of resignation.

Although knowing exactly what this was all about, Elrohir still asked the obvious question. "Why are you so upset?"

Anger flaring up again, Elladan hissed, "I thought we agreed on this."

"I did not say we disagreed," Elrohir replied, his voice warm and sad." I just said I do not know yet. I do not know what to think, and I do not know how to decide. It is all so confusing."

His twin brother shook his head, despair creeping into his eyes: "So you are really considering choosing a mortal life?"

Elrohir sighed. "Will you just let it go for a moment, please? I merely said I am thinking about _everything_ at the moment. I mean, be honest, Elladan." He turned a little more to fully face his twin. "Do not tell me that Arwen and Estel ... them being ... you know ... and Arwen choosing a mortal life ... Do not tell me you do not find the entire thing at least a little overwhelming!"

At that, Elladan visibly deflated. "Well, to be honest, yes, I do. And I am not claiming not to be shocked, and grieved. But ... it is just ... I made my decision so long ago that I simply assumed you did, too. I always thought I would feel it if you were unsure, or considering a different path."

Elrohir scooted even closer to his brother, putting an arm around Elladan's shoulders. "I felt your decision a long time ago. That is why I have hidden my doubts from you when they started. I did not want to trouble you."

Elladan bit his lip. "I do not want to be separated from you forever, Elrohir."

With a soft sigh, Elrohir pulled his brother into his side. "Nor I from you. But I cannot lie ... I am simply not sure. Not yet."

Elladan put his head on his twin's shoulder. "I am scared," he whispered.

"So am I," Elrohir admitted. "But fear is not a good counsellor."

Hugging his brother tightly, Elladan finally let his tears fall. " _Le melin, muindor!_ "

Elrohir pressed a gentle kiss to Elladan's temple before resting his head against his twin brother's. "I love you too. And I will love you forever, no matter where I am. Of this I _am_ sure."


	6. Spending time with their friends

_**A/N: Thank you, Andy the willow tree, for your kind review on chapter 5. I promise, this one is much more lighthearted.**_

 _ **Could be seen as a companion piece to chapter 4, but can also stand alone. As always, I'd love to hear what you think.  
**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: not unless humour requires a warning. (On second thought, my friends keep telling me my sense of humour does ...)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. If I owned anything, I'd be sharing a flat with the whole gang.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **6\. Spend time with their friends.**

"Are you certain that Thranduil does not mind us tagging along?" Erestor asked while strapping another bag to his horse. "Surely the two of you have a lot to talk about in private."

Elrond shook his head. "He said you were very welcome to join us. In fact, he was the one who suggested it. And after all, this entire exercise is about getting him to go out and socialise more. Goodness knows he has kept himself locked away for far too long."

The rest of the statement was left unspoken, although the two seneschals heard it very clearly all the same: _after the death of the queen._

Glorfindel, intent on keeping the mood light – at least for the time being – muttered: "If you want Thranduil to socialise, you might want to think again about bringing Erestor."

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

Thranduil slowly made his way over to the stables. He was looking forward to the outing with the other three elves, to spending some time with Elrond and his friends. On the other hand he was apprehensive about leaving Legolas out of his sight for more than a few hours. For so long it had been only the two of them that it was hard to let other people in.

Being here in Imladris was good. It had _done him_ a whole world of good. He had missed his old friend Elrond, and he enjoyed his company. To his own surprise, he also enjoyed being around Erestor and Glorfindel more than he had expected. The two of them were old acquaintances, but in the last few weeks they had truly become dear friends. Spending a few days together would most likely be good fun.

Also – although he realised everyone was mostly concerned about him and Legolas –, Thranduil was a bit worried about Elrond. The Peredhel looked tired and was clearly overworked. So the Elvenking was glad Glorfindel and Erestor had agreed to come with them on their little trip. They would certainly help Elrond relax, and by extension, himself as well.

Now he was close enough to make out details of the conversation the other three were having ... if you could call _this_ a conversation, he thought with an amused twinkle in his bright eyes.

"Elrond! Could you please tell Glorfindel that this is inappropriate behaviour?!"

"What is?" Glorfindel smirked, dangling Erestor's pack over the drawing well between two fingers.

"Glorfindel ...," Elrond sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose against an imaginary oncoming headache. "Could you please refrain from getting yourself killed by Erestor at least until we have left the boundaries of Imladris? Then we can at least blame it on wargs or orcs or something."

Thranduil gave an involuntary snort, drawing the attention of the other three.

"Ready to go?" Elrond asked, a mixture of fondness and compassion in his eyes when they fell on the still-too-pale face of his old friend.

Thranduil inclined his head in agreement. "Legolas is off somewhere with Elrohir and Elladan, no doubt wreaking havoc of some sort. We should leave before Lindir finds out what they have done to his harp ..."

Almost doubling over in laughter, the four elf lords pulled themselves onto their horses and sped off. Out of the corner of his eye, the Elvenking saw the guards exchange amused looks as Glorfindel immediately started winding up Erestor with some antics. Elrond resolutely drove his horse onwards, pretending not to hear the bickering a few yards behind him. Thranduil pulled up alongside him, glancing over. "Regretting it already?" he asked with a barely suppressed chuckle.

"Not any more than I have for the past three thousand years," the Lord of Imladris deadpanned.

A broad grin on his face, the Elvenking allowed the remaining tension to fall away from him. _Yes_ , he thought, _this is going to be great!_


	7. Trying new things

_**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I see you've made it to chapter 7 – congratulations!**_ _ **Thank you for your reviews, Andy the willow tree and guest reviewer CoffeeRanger.**_

 _ **Andy, I will try my best to whip up a proper story on the field trip of the fabulous four of chapter 6, but I can't promise it will be before Christmas.**_

 _ **And CoffeeRanger, to me Thranduil equals Lee Pace as well – but mainly as he was in the last BOTFA scenes with Tauriel and Legolas (remember the moment after Legolas leaves? To me, THAT is Thranduil as he truly is in his heart of hearts ...) So glad you liked Elrond, Glorfy and Erestor – I had SO MUCH fun writing them!**_

 _ **As for this new chapter: I know it's probably a bit silly, but I can actually picture them doing that.**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: none.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. If I owned anything, I'd be sharing a flat with the whole gang (and probably doing their laundry and all the ironing ... men! *sigh*)**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **7\. Be willing to step out of your comfort zone and try new things.**

"Come on, Legolas. Just try it. You might actually enjoy it."

The elf looked doubtful. "I have lived for three thousand years now, Aragorn. I think I have found everything I enjoy about this life."

The Dúnadan was nothing if not persistent. "In your world, that is probably true. But how much is there about the world of men that you don't know yet?"

"I have studied the world and ways of men in countless hours of lessons. Do you mean to tell me there is something I do not know about?" The elf wasn't bragging, that much was clear from his tone of voice. In fact, the slight crease just above the ridge of his nose indicated that he was scouring his perfect Elven memory for something, anything he might have missed.

"I'm just saying that there is a huge difference between reading about something in a book and actually doing it," Aragorn replied with an encouraging smile.

Legolas still looked a little uncertain, but at this moment Faramir burst into the room, clad in a light tunic, breeches, and boots. "Are you two coming or not?" he asked, practically bouncing with excitement. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

Aragorn, wearing similar clothes as his steward, didn't wait for any more objections from Legolas. He took his best friend by the hand and fairly dragged him outside and into the large courtyard where about a dozen other former rangers and soldiers were waiting for the three missing participants. "Don't worry, Legolas. You will pick up on the finer points of the rules as you go," he said with the same excitement as Faramir in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

With a resigned grin, the elf prince shook his head and quickened his pace. "What is this game called again?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the round leather object on the ground in the middle of the courtyard.

Faramir and Aragorn laughed in delight and replied in perfect unison.

" _FOOTBALL!"_

 _ **A/N 2: Happy Thanksgiving! Have a wonderful holiday.**_


	8. Giving each other space

_**A/N: Thank you very much, Andy the willow tree, CoffeeRanger, and Frodo's sister for your reviews on the last chapter. Thanks also to everyone who reads, follows, or favourited ... I am glad that you enjoyed that bit of lightheartedness. In contrast, this one will be rather angsty. To clarify, this is just after Elrond has sailed.**_

 _ **I will post the rest of the story fairly quickly now as I will be working on a different project during the next few weeks. As always, please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **The wonderful Eldhoron helped me with a few things in this chapter, so Eldhoron, when you're reading this: thanks again!**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: some angst.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **8\. Respect their need for space.**

As soon as they got back from the Grey Havens, Elrohir disappeared into his room and – shut and locked the door in his twin brother's face.

Elladan stood in the hallway, blinking at the dark wood with the distinct feeling that he had missed something essential. Turning around to his grandfather, he looked at him for help ... and immediately felt guilty. They all had just experienced a painful separation, and somehow Elladan felt they should be turning to each other for comfort.

"I think he simply needs some time and space," Lord Celeborn said softly, noticing the confused expression in his grandson's eyes.

"But ..." Elladan's voice trailed off. He didn't really know how to put in words what he was feeling. "Do you need some time and space as well, _daeradar_?"

The ancient elf lord gave him a smile and put an arm around the young one. "No. I would be very glad of some company, _ion._ "

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

The setting was far too reminiscent of the last time someone from their family had sailed. Looking at the empty seat at the head of the table, and at the other empty seat beside him, Elladan fought hard to hang on to his fragile composure. Suddenly he began to understand Elrohir's need for some time alone. The gentle touch of Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder and the softness of Erestor's tone tore at the last shreds of his composure. He wanted to burst into tears like an elfling, but he was one of the Lords of Imladris now. He needed to be strong ... for everyone else.

 _But you do not have to be strong alone_ , he heard a voice in his head that was as familiar as his own.

Elladan's head whipped around to see Elrohir enter the family dining room with a faint smile.

 _I am here now. Thank you for giving me the time and space I needed to scrape myself off the ground._ The redness of his twin's eyes and the paleness of his face immediately told Elladan how much it had taken out of Elrohir to do so.

 _And now?_ he asked, his heart going out to his brother with love and concern and sadness and compassion.

Elrohir sat down beside his twin and briefly squeezed his hand under the table. _Now I am here to cover for you if you need to do the same._


	9. Future plans

_**A/N: Some more Erestor/Glorfindel bromance. Actually I wanted to make this another Legolas/Thranduil chapter, but Glorfindel had me in a headlock and Erestor clobbered me over the head with a one-volume edition of The History of Middle-Earth. I think I might be in trouble.**_

 _ **Andy the willow tree and CoffeeRanger, thank you for your kind reviews! You're the best! A little heads-up: if the last chapter made you tear up, you might want to keep the tissue box at hand for this one.**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: more angst, and a good dollop of h/c.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. If I owned anything, I'd be locking myself in the library with Erestor for at least a week. (Hey, get your minds out of the gutter!)**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **9\. Include them in your future plans.**

He thought he'd seen it all. He thought there was nothing that could shock him anymore. He also thought that after Elrond's departure he'd never feel loss like this again.

He was wrong.

Ever since his best friend had confided in him that he was planning to sail, he'd been walking around in a daze. The twins noticed. Lord Celeborn noticed. Probably everyone left in Imladris noticed. But when asked about it, he only ever shook his head and went the other way.

Finally the elf responsible for all this heartbreak couldn't take it any longer. He walked up to the familiar door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

His best friend opened with a sullen face. "What do you want?" His tone was more tired than harsh.

"May I come in, please?" the visitor asked softly.

The other elf stepped aside and let him enter.

"I think I may have caused some confusion with my announcement the other night," the visitor began, still in a quiet voice.

"You think? I think you made yourself perfectly clear. You're going to sail. End of story. See you in Valinor."

A fond, if somewhat exasperated expression crossed the fair face at this summary and the elf stepped forward. Reaching out to his best friend, he drew him into a firm embrace, undeterred by the flinch, or the hitch in the other one's breath. "You stupid, stubborn fool of an elf," he whispered, sorrowful affection in his voice. "Do you know me at all?"

The other one wrapped his arms around his best friend after a brief moment of hesitation and rested his head on the familiar shoulder, even if he had to stoop a little to do so. "I thought I knew you," he mumbled, his tone vaguely reminiscent of a pouting child.

The visitor chuckled fondly and pulled him closer. "Apparently I am still more of a mystery than I thought." He drew back a little and placed a brotherly kiss on the pale forehead. "Do you really believe I would ever sail without you, Glorfindel?"


	10. Telling each other

_**A/N: Well, this is it, the final chapter. Thank you for sticking with my story, all you readers, followers, favouriters, and reviewers. Special thanks go once more to Andy the willow tree and CoffeeRanger for their kind reviews on the last chapter. I very much enjoyed writing these ten short one-shots; I hope you enjoyed reading at least half as much! Again, and especially to all you lovely lurkers out there: I would like to hear your thoughts.**_

 _ **General warnings: see chapter 1.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: Fluff (mind the capital F!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. If I owned anything ... well, you know.**_

 ***LOTR*LOTR*LOTR***

 _ **Let me show you that I care**_

 **10\. Actually tell them you care, and do so frequently.**

" _Ada?_ "

"Yes, Legolas?"

"What does 'care' mean?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the abrupt question. "What do you mean?"

"It's in the homework for my Westron lessons. Here in this story, it says: 'You should not care so much about what other people think.' I don't understand what the word means."

The Elvenking's first impulse was to send his son to the library to look up the word in a dictionary. But then he realised that Legolas had come into his study an hour earlier, carrying his homework and settling in a quiet corner of the spacious room, although he usually did his assignments with the utmost haste so he could go out into the forest or to the training field. He also realised that Legolas had done this several times over the past few weeks, in fact ever since they had returned from Imladris. These afternoon hours, with the two of them working comfortably side by side, was something that the king had come to cherish, although he did not fully understand the new development.

"Well, 'care' can mean different things in different contexts," he slowly started to explain. "Here it means 'worry' – 'Do not worry so much about what other people think.'"

Legolas nodded and scribbled down a quick note. Then he looked up expectantly. "What else can it mean, _ada_?"

"Well, if you say, for example, 'I took care of the mess in my room', it means 'I tidied it up'," the Elvenking said with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

His son snickered, actually blushing a little. "Understood."

"And if you say 'The healer cared for the injured soldiers', it means he looked after them, providing what was necessary for them to heal," Thranduil continued.

Legolas sighed a little. "That is already three meanings for one word. How am I going to remember how to use it correctly?"

His father smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, but there are several more meanings to the word. For example 'I don't care at all for honey cakes' means 'I don't like honey cakes'."

The young _ellon_ sitting at the small table near the window laughed at that. "I will not need to remember that, because it is not true!"

"Aye, that may well be. But there is one meaning of the word you should remember by all means, because it is the most important one of all," the king replied, rising from his seat and walking over to his son.

"Which one, _ada_?" Legolas looked up at him with his big blue eyes that were still so childlike at times, and at times so ancient that it hurt his father's heart.

"' _I care about you.'_ " The words were softly spoken, and Thranduil knelt down in front of the youngling, reaching up to cradle the precious face in his large hands.

His son gazed at him in wonder at the unexpected affection. "And what does that mean, _ada_?" he whispered.

"It means you are important to me and dear to my heart," the king explained with a tender smile.

For reasons he did not understand, Legolas felt his eyes fill with tears and his heart swell with love. He dropped his pen, flinging his arms around his father in a tight embrace. "I care about you, too, _ada_ , so, so much!"

The ancient Elvenking held his young son for a very long time, relishing this moment of undisturbed closeness. "I promise you, I will help you remember this meaning of the word," he said quietly, his deep voice warm like a soft blanket on a chilly winter's eve.

Legolas snuggled up even closer to him, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "I think I will never forget it now," he replied. "But I will help you remember, too."

And they both did – with and without words.


End file.
